The Cruel Hands of Fate
by RedMattis
Summary: This is the story from the POV of one of the soldiers at Hellsing. Post Anime. Anonymous reviews are now welcome. Anime Based
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The cruel hands of fate**

I don't own Hellsing, but I doubt anyone would be writing on if they owned the Anime/Manga/Movie/whatever.

Anyways, this story will be written mostly in storyteller-mode and a few parts as letters or diaries.

The story itself is a wild mix with comedy, angst, action and pretty much anything I can fit into it.

"Spoken words"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning of a another end**

* * *

Important note about Wednesday

**Remember me!**

Alright Marcus, you've promised Jane that I'd meet her and the gang at the club at 19:00, so I'd better be there or my chances with the girl will drop, and after the embarrassment when my x-girlfriend found me trying to pick Jane up… I'm going to watch my back this today.

Also, I have to remember to cheer for the band; I've heard Jacobs's cousin plays there, and we might hand out later.

* * *

Marcus walked into the club, quietly cursing almost having driven over an old lady in the darkness of the winter night, but as he saw his friends he stopped his long string of curses and cheerfully shouted "Hey what's up guys? I'm here so you can start the party for real now!"

"Still acting like you own the world huh?" said a bulkily built man with short black hair.

"Well I haven't seen anyone going up against my self-proclaimed ownership of the world, have you Jacob?" Marcus answered

Marcus sat down on the table and turned to the only woman at the table "wow, girl, you must be exhausted 'cause you've been running thou my mind all day"

"Wow – that must be the oldest pickup line in history. Did you steal it from a museum?" she answered sarcastically, while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Anything for you babe" Marcus said with a wink.

"Erhm" said a man with dark brown hair set in a ponytail "Code purple at the frontier"

Marcus eyes went wide "I - - have to go to the toilet!" he said unnecessarily loudly and made a run for it.

As he disappeared the woman asked "What was that about?"

"Oh he had an emergency, uh he needed to go to the toilet" the man with the ponytail said

"Oh, really?" she asked sarcastically

"Yeah - - emergency case of diarrhea" he answered quickly

"You can tell and he can't" she asked looking very entertained

"Just telling him the toilets are open Jane" he said as Jacob covered his face with his hand while sighing.

Jacob turned over his shoulder where he saw a blond woman with a paper in her hand and a man with a suit behind her. The man had the word advocate written all over his face.

The band walked off-stage and Jacob who seemed to have forgotten what was going on applauded way to late.

Meanwhile Marcus was hiding at the entrance to the corridors to the toilet, peeking out to see what was going on. His old girlfriend was not in sight, and the only one going his way was the lead singer to the band. The guy walked past him towards the end of the hall. Remembering that the guy was Jacobs buddy Marcus turned around and ran up to the guy and said "Hey dude, great playing back there you've got some badass talent!" The guy was about his height, and seemed slightly surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Thank you… now, look nothing personal, bu –"he began when Marcus interrupted him

"Nice seeing ya, but I've got to leave now or my x-girlfriend is going to rip my head of and sue me for messing up her shirt with my guts" then Marcus started walking away quickly

"Wait, get back here you moron I wasn't finished yet!" the man shouted after him.

Marcus turned and walked back and said with a low voice "What ever is this about?" sounding rather annoyed.

"I'm afraid this might be a bit painful for you, but I'm doing you a favo-" he calmly began when Marcus once again interrupted him

"I don't know what your problem is, but I don't want to knock down Jacob's cousin" Marcus nearly half screamed at him, obviously not feeling like dealing with this. He turned around to see his x-girlfriend asking the barman something when he noticed that Jacob's cousin withdrew a dagger from his jacket.

"What the Hell –"Marcus started, but this time the other man interrupted him.

"Since you liked the song I'm doing you a huge favor cutting your head of first, that way you won't become a ghoul" the man said obviously tired of being interrupted.

"_What an idiot"_ Marcus thought as he remembered all the disarming techniques he had learned. Deciding not to let the man get the initiative in the battle Marcus ran up to him and threw a strong punch at him. The man however dodged in the last second, making Marcus nearly fall to the ground as he lost his balance and ended up behind the man. As he turned around he saw the knife slashing right for his throat, and Marcus only just managed to stop it from cutting his throat by parrying the blade with his right arm.

The man smiled as Marcus jumped back holding his bleeding wrist, looking at it in a panicked way. "Just give up" the man said to him with a slight grin.

"No way!" Marcus screamed at him and looked around for something to use as a weapon. He saw two big crossed Cutlasses decorating the wall. He quickly grabbed one of them and charged at the currently passive man. He decided to feint a strong attack and instead make a quick one at his lower torso. He ran up to him and feinted the swing which the man calmly raised his knife to block, as the cutlass suddenly came from underneath and scratched his torso. He stepped back in pure shock, as a powerful swing came right for his own throat.

Marcus put all his power into the swing and could feel its force as it struck right into his throat. Followed by that was shock from his side as the blade had barely made its way halfway though the man's throat. The man calmed down and grabbed the blade with his hand and shattered it with his strength. Marcus still stood paralyzed in shock from what he had just seen. Next the man made a quick swing at his throat and he could feel his head leave his shoulders. The last thing he saw before all became black was his x-girlfriend and her advocate's shocked expressions as they turned into the hall

* * *

This is not the end, even though I think we can safely assume that it is over for Marcus now

Oh, by the way, about my own characters, I can assure you that all my characters are very human… or at least they have their flaws and merits, but none of them are of the I-can-beat-up-anyone, I-have-got-back-belt-in-600-martial-arts or omnipotent sir-kickalot characters… or possibly worst of all: Everyone-likes-me-and-falls-in-love-with-me-for-no-reason ;P

Lastly, pleeeeease review, authors like me need reviews to survive ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Tainted Blood

Note: If there is no headline such as Journal then it is written in story teller mode.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tainted blood **

* * *

**Aiden Vice's Journal**

January 17:

Just two days after the doctors considered my lungs to have recovered decently from the bullet wound I got an order from Sir Integra to return to England. It states that my skills in the occult are needed, and that I am to get there as soon as possible.

Considering how limited my skills on the subject are I find myself wondering if all their real experts got killed in the attack which Andiron told me about. It would seem that I have missed out on a lot lying here in the hospital in Finland. Andiron told me that just two days after our group left for Finland to trace the message on the FREAK, Alucard turned a girl into a vampire and managed to convince Sir Integra to let her into the organization. About a week later two vampires calling themselves "The Valentine Brothers" attacked our headquarters and almost the entire force got killed, including the rest of the gang. Andiron himself got shot in his leg, but was saved by the girl-turned-vampire before he got eaten by ghouls. The tower of London was also attacked by a vampire at some point when he was in the hospital, and for some reason our organization got accused of treason against the crown for an assassination attempt on the queen. But, considering that Sir Integra is summoning me to England I think I can safely assume that we have been cleared of those charges. I hope.

Concerning my summoning to England, it will have to wait, I can't go anywhere until I can get my ID back; which won't be here for at least two days.

I'm going to spend this time to buy some souvenirs for my parents and little brother, well foster family, but I love them the same still.

* * *

**Letter, Andiron Red to Aiden Vice**

January 18:

Hello Aiden, I hope you are recovering well. I heard that you're coming back to England pretty soon, and there are a few things you should know.

Firstly, after the valentine accidents the director has been hiring a variety of 'colorful' men from all across the world. These men barely know what disease we fight, and how. They have just only learned about the girl who got diseased in the village two days after you left. This of course was showed in the most colorful way possible, and the scene definitely shocked the men into understanding how serious the disease is. Obviously they know nothing about your case so handle it with care.

The director ordered you here so get up on your feet and return here quickly; we need more experienced people

* * *

**Aiden Vice's Journal**

January 19:

I have just received a letter from Andiron and the guy seem desperate for some company; after all he hardly considered me a friend before because of the demonic taint that makes me a warlock. Since he's obviously trying to act friendly the situation over there must be pretty bad.

One thing that I have been thinking of for awhile since reading the letter is that I could just pretend that I didn't have any powers; with Integra's permission of course. If she would let me my social situation would become a lot easier and I wouldn't get treated as a freak of nature. In fact if there is another vampire in the organization I might be able to side with the mercenaries against her to avoid attention, and possibly even make my taint seem insignificant by comparing it to the vampire.

5:00 PM

No excuses to dodge going back to England, it's time to return to my duty and get myself shot like everyone else.

* * *

Seras walked into the dinning room where a few of the mercenaries were gathered, and immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Seras slowly started walking towards the door on the opposite side of the room with a nervous look on her face.

Half a yard from the door Seras had just came through stood Andiron wondering if they had treated her the same way in the original force. The mercenaries had started eating again, but they still all looked at her dangerously, some holding their hand on the handgun they had all been provided with.

Barely halfway through the room Seras cried out "Stop starring at me like that", which of course didn't help in the slightest, and soon Andiron watched Seras turn and run back to take another way. She looked like she was caught somewhere between being sad and angry.

Andiron wisely decided to step away from the door when she came running through.

Next second a surprised cry was heard from Seras, and when Andiron took a look at what had happened he saw that Seras had run into a soldier on her way out.

The soldier obviously disoriented took Seras hand and helped her up "Are you alright?" he said with a smile.

"y-yes" Seras said looking rather embarrassed. She then turned and ran away "Sorry" she shouted back to the soldier.

"Wow, she was cute" said the soldier after she had turned the corner.

Andiron looked at the soldier and sighed. "Welcome back Aiden, I see you've meet Victoria; the resident vampire".

Aiden blinked a few times and finally said "shit" _I'd better get my act straight, or I'll get problems with the mercenaries_ he thought

"Well, anyway some need-to-know stuff: over there you have one of the mercenary bands; they stick together in their original mercenary groups, so no one really knows what goes on in the different groups. That includes mercenaries from other groups. They are all pretty paranoid on this entire deal, not that I can blame them" said Andiron as he started to walk away to the elevator

"So basically we've got a bunch of half-wit thugs who could turn traitor on us any second?" Aiden asked rhetorically

"That about sums it up" Andiron said with a sigh. "On another topic; Sir Integra wanted to talk to you about your previous mission"

"Figured she would" Aiden said as the elevator doors opened on the third level "See you later?"

"Yeah, we will. We are in the same squad now" Andiron said as he turned back to the elevator while Aiden walked up to the office door of Sir Integra's office

Aiden knocked on the door three times and waited. After awhile Sir Integra's voice was heard: "Enter"

Aiden walked in and immediately spotted Integra at her desk, almost covered in paperwork. "Sir Integra Sir!" Aiden said and saluted her as he came into the room.

"At ease Aiden" Then she continued "I want to hear your report from your mission in Scandinavia"

Aiden explained about the mission and how they had found two thugs who had just recently invested in a FREAK chip each, but had yet to use them. They had approached the thugs, which ended in a quick gunfight when one of the thugs pulled a gun and shot him through the lungs, after which the thugs themselves were gunned down by the highly trained men in the squad. After the incident Aiden ended up in the hospital, and the rest of the squad who had found clues pointing at Russia continued their investigation; after which they were never heard from again.

Integra looked sternly at Aiden; she had hoped for more – this was all old news of no use.

Aiden get very uncomfortable interrupted Integra's thoughts and asked "Sir, if I may sir?"

"What is it soldier" replied Integra in an I-hope-you-won't-waste-my-time way.

"Erhm…" began Aiden, then he gathered his composure and said "Requesting permission to keep my magical power a secret, sir"

"Granted – in fact I demand it, you are under no circumstances to show any display of magic in front of anyone that is a member of the hired mercenary force" Integra said, surprising Aiden. "If there is nothing else, then you are dismissed" said Integra

Aiden saluted and left the office to get some food.

During the remaining evening Aiden found out that both he and Andiron got stared down pretty badly around the mercenaries, and he began to understand why Andiron considered even him to be decent company.

* * *

The story continues; please do tell me what you think about it, is it improving? Getting worse? What could be better? Please review people ;) 


	3. Chapter 3: Demands

* * *

Chapter 3: Demands

* * *

**Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's Journal**

January 24

I was once again been stuck with paperwork till the sun appeared on the horizon. The FREAK's are ever persistent in their ruthless killing of civilians. Delayed reports from MI5 recently gave proof that the FREAKs can get the otherwise shockingly pricey chip by killing a certain number of civilians instead; explaining the chaos. Also, as if I didn't have enough to worry about with the FREAKs running around, we've now also found one of our squads impaled, strangled and sometimes almost engulfed by deformed furniture. All the soldiers had a diabolic seal carved into their foreheads. I consulted Aiden Vice on the matter, but all he could tell was that it was a witch or warlock, and that the person had used a powerful air jet spell in one of the hallways. He knew nothing of the seal and what it could mean. In fact, he said that the only reason he recognized the air jet spell was that it was one of the _two_ "good" spells he learned. His lack of skill and ability is upsetting, and by no means acceptable in this organization.

On another note, Walter has recovered at the hospital, and will be coming back to the organization tomorrow if all goes well. He has been missed, not only by Miss Victoria, but also in all honesty by me as well.

* * *

**Aiden Vice's Journal**

January 24 (morning)

I get sent down into Hellsings basement library with the task to find one tiny little seal in one of the hundreds of old books down here? If not for the fact that Alucard would taunt me to death if I gave up already I'd give up this stupid research this instant… well, that and the fact that I have a deadline of ten days, and if I don't find the seal by then I'm without a job.

…

Great, he was standing over my shoulder as I wrote this… god I HATE that mocking laughter of his.

* * *

_Vengeance! The hate pulsed through his entire being, he would have his revenge; he would kill his family, friends and everyone important to him. Then he would slowly and painfully kill him! He had tried to find him for months, long before the battles at the bloody tower of London, but now he knew. Oh yes, the man would suffer…

* * *

_

Andiron and Aiden came running through the halls of the Hellsing mansion, trying their best to reach the cars. When they finally got there they found the new commander starring angrily at both of them. "It's an emergency and you two weren't at your posts!" he shouted at them. "You call yourselves soldiers?"

"Sorry commander- - sir! Andiron replied _"What was his name again…?" _though Andiron

Andiron and Aiden quickly jumped into their transport, and saw that it was half full of mercenaries, about eight of them, all looking at them in an annoyed way. They both quickly sat down by the door while Andiron threw a few angry glares at them.

"Wait!!!" shouted the voice of a girl. One of the mercenaries got up by the door to look what it was all about. Aiden who was now standing behind the saw that it was Seras who came running.

Seras ran up to the transport to get in, when the mercenary pushed her out of it, sending Seras falling on her back. "Where the hell do you think you're going vampire!?" shouted the mercenary at her. Aiden was shocked at their behavior _"I decided to differ myself from her by joining the mercenaries if something like this happened" _thought Aiden, almost getting problems not getting angry at the mercenaries.

"Go transform into a bat or something, cause you're not going with us monster!" shouted another mercenary at her, as Seras tried to get back on her feet.

"_I'll just say something snappy; I taunt people all the time… Damn, am I to spineless to say something? Oh, shit, she recognized me! Damn these idiots, I can't stand them!"_ Aiden thought as the mercenaries continued blocking her way.

"Hey Jim, step on it" shouted one of the mercenaries to the front.

"Alright, that's enough, let her on" said Aiden, a bit louder and angrier than he had wished.

"You'd fancy the company of a bloody monster?" replied the mercenary dangerously low.

"At least it's better than yours" snapped Aiden without thinking

"Why don't you join your girlfriend then?" said the mercenary and raised his fist threateningly as the driver managed to get the car started

"Try me!" snapped Aiden, this time not caring what the outcome would be _"I dropped out of school and into the military for a reason, this case is no problem!"_

"That's… **enough**" shouted Andiron at them as he grabbed the mercenary's belt and threw him down on the floor. "Just get in vampire" said Andiron in an irritated tone

Seras quickly jumped on before her transport could get away, and sat down between Andiron and Aiden, feeling rather uncomfortable. The mercenaries all sat angrily in quiet protest.

Throughout the entire trip Aiden looked at the door, not once looking at Seras beside him.

After awhile they reached their destination, which was an old abandoned club where they had lost contact with the personnel investigating the old building.

They all got out of the transport a few yards from where two civilians where watching the club. "What's up with this place? There are odd things happening all the time here now after Marcus and all those people got murdered" said a man with a ponytail, and the bulkily built man next to him nodded

Andiron walked away to them and said "Please leave this area, this is a military operation". Then man with the ponytail sighed loudly and said "yeesh, alright, we're leaving"

While they talked to the civilians the mercenaries ran up to the entrance of the building and checked the windows. Andiron watched them as he walked up to Aiden "Not a very smart move there Aiden. It would have been wiser to let the commander punish them later when he found out" said Andiron

"They'd get away with it claiming they didn't think she was actually supposed to go with them, or just plain refuse to travel with her" replied the still tense Aiden.

"Maybe so, but you will still get a hard time with that group in the future" replied Andiron as he walked away to the building to check if the mercenaries had found anything

"Alright men, let's check it out" said the mercenary leader and kicked down the door.

They all walked in with weapons readied. Inside they found themselves among the tables of the rundown old club. There was some sort of mist covering the floor which they walked on. Aiden suddenly stumbled over something, and fell over a chair into one of the mercenaries. "What the hell…" mumbled Aiden as both of them got up.

"Somethings not right here" said Seras

"Oh really now?" replied Aiden sarcastically without thinking

"I meant that there is some sort of odd presence here" explained Seras sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah… I think you're right." Answered Aiden as he took a look at what he had stumbled over.

Suddenly a low growl was heard from the floor, and a ghoul charged at Aiden from the mist. Aiden jumped back and fired a volley of bullets at nearly point blank right into the ghoul's head, who fell down on the floor as quickly as it had gotten up. When Aiden turned he saw another ghoul rise about 2 yards from the mercenary leader. The ghoul charged at the man with open mouth as the man slowly and nonchalantly pulled up his sawn-off shotgun. The ghoul grabbed the leaders left arm and a mere inch from biting the man's throat he shot the ghouls head from underneath with the shotgun; splattering ghoul brains all over the roof. The Mercenary had barely looked at the ghoul while shooting it, and now just calmly turned "I think that would be our investigators" he said without meeting any of the surprised looks he received from the other people in the room.

"There is something seriously messed up with that guy" Aiden mumbled.

"Yeah…" answered Andiron, while Seras who had walked up to them nodded.

They quickly finished the investigation, finding nothing else than the dead ghouls and their equipment and soon they went on their way back to the headquarters. In the transport the mercenary leader looked as calm as ever, and in the awkward return the mercenaries didn't even complain when Seras jumped on the transport.

* * *

Chapter 3; what do you think? 


	4. Chapter 4: Uncontrollable

* * *

**Chapter 4: Uncontrollable **

* * *

Seras got up from her coffin bed after a long day of sleep. As she sat up she immediately noticed the blood bag on her table, and walked up to it and sat down on her one chair in her otherwise empty prison-like room. She still had a bit of a problem with drinking blood, not that it didn't taste good, it just felt wrong, there was something symbolic about it that she didn't like.

Sitting there on her chair she suddenly heard loud bang, as if something hard had hit the floor, no one except for her and Alucard where supposed to walk around in the cellar so she decided to take a look; leaving the blood behind her she walked out into the narrow cellar passage. There was a door a few yards from her from where she thought she heard the sound. She heard a few low curses through the closed door, and drew her gun to check what was going on.

She kicked open the door violently and stepped in, pointing her gun at the figure standing in the room. "Stop it right there!" she screamed at the figure.

He person turned around to face her "Whatever is - -"said the voice of a man, then he saw the gun and shouted in surprise, falling backwards over something.

Seras got surprised by the scream and sudden move and fired a bullet, hitting the leg of a table; wish fell over by the impact. The man was quick on his feet, and soon in a split second he drew a weapon and pointed at her as well.

Seras could hear the beating heart of the man "You can shoot me, but I wouldn't die, unlike you, so you'd better give up traitor!" screamed Seras hoping to scare him.

"Traitor!!?" screamed the man at her "Who the hell are you, and why are you calling me traitor?"

Seras recognized the voice as that of Aiden when he spoke up and quickly replied "You? What are **you** doing here?"

"I'm responsible for keeping an eye on this stuff, so now tell me, who the hell are you?" replied the Aiden, not quite able to see her in the dark end of the room.

"What? Why would they need a human to guard something in the cellar? Both me and Alucard spend most of our time here!" answered Seras confused

Aiden was quiet for a moment, most likely trying to regain his composure, then he answered "It's also my job to try to research occult… stuff, so we'd know if someone is trying to summon a demon for example" explained Aiden "You're Seras, right?" he said, and then continued trying to make out her in the dimly lit room.

"Umm… yes" answered Seras as she looked around: the room's four walls where all covered in bookcases, with a large empty space in the middle, and finally a rather small table with a lit lamp and five chairs. "So you're like our expert in the occult?" asked.

Aiden made a grimace "You couldn't exactly call me an expert considering that I barely know the basics. I'd rather say that we had experts; people with great knowledge and talent in the area, people who had brainpower enough to actually graduate high school..." Aiden said with an inpatient sigh as he picked up a heavy book from the floor, and after looking at its strange metal enclose, complete with arcane symbols he put it back on the shelf.

Seras asked "Then why did Integra choice you" "no offence meant" she then added quickly.

"Ah… that's a bit more complicated. But I suppose you could say that Integra believes I have… potential." Aiden said carefully, and then he added "Well, I don't want to fall asleep over a book, so good night Seras" Leaving Seras behind in the room.

"_Potential? Potential for what exactly?" _thought Seras, feeling a bit lost.

* * *

**Next day… 11:00 PM**

Aiden walked into the hall from the dinning room and sat down a bench in the hall, facing Andiron who sat on the opposite side of the hall. Aiden took a good look at the only other Hellsing soldier in the squad: Andiron had taken his helmet of; showing his thick hair which he had formed into backwards pointing spikes. Aiden remembered that he was usually called 'Spikey' by the other soldiers because of his hair. Andiron's face had probably been pretty handsome, but a cruel scar right across it gave him a rugged and dangerous look. Dangerous though, was a pretty good way to describe him; he was very strong, something his fairly normal build hid quite well. If he were to describe his ways in one word it would have to be determined; the guy never gave up, ever; a quite inspiring trait really.

Andiron noticed that Aiden was examining him rather thoroughly, a bad habit the man had; one who had in combination with his rather androgynous pretty-boy look lead to a lot of people suspecting him for being gay. Andiron had seen him checking out girls as well though, so even if he was anything else than hetero it would almost certainly have to be bi.

Suddenly an alarm went off, right in their area. **"Intruder approaching from east end of the left wing"**

The two immediately got up on their feet and turned to run in that direction when they saw a woman dressed as the stereotypical necromancer in the hall walking towards them. They immediately drew their weapons "Freeze!" they screamed at her. She just made a quick gesture with her hand and both their weapons fell apart like toys. Aiden had already realized that he was dealing with a witch, and so he decided to cast his most powerful spell at her. He made a gesture, and fire formed in his hand, then the fire made a crackling sound and he launched a fireball roughly half the size of his palm at her. She looked his way just as the fireball crashed into a nearly invisible barrier projected about an inch from her skin, the attack surprising her slightly. The fireball was completely nullified; leaving Aiden stunned in surprise _"An anti-magic barrier? And it completely nullified my spell!?"_

At this point Andiron had dragged his knife and prepared to charge her, but before he could she made another gesture, and an incredibly powerful jet of wind knocked them both forcefully into the walls, sliding along the hall before painfully landing on the ground.

The woman turned into the dinning room, probably to take a shortcut into the cellar as the two soldiers laid knocked halfway unconscious on the floor. "That was downright pathetic, a complete insult to magic" said the witch just before she got out of sight.

Aiden was first to get up on his legs, bleeding slightly from his forehead. _"Damn, that fireball barely had enough power to kill a rat; I know that I can do better than that!"_ He turned to Andiron and said "We have to chase after her, if she steals anything from the library we'll be in trouble!"

Andiron painfully dragged himself up on his legs, with a deep gash in his left arm "I won't be of much use if I can't stop this bleeding" he declared

Aiden took a quick look at it: he had been knocked into a lamp in the wall, which had ripped up his uniform and arm where it struck. "I think I can fix that" said Aiden and walked up to him.

"You can heal?" said Andiron rather surprised

"Not really, but I can use fire magic to stop the bleeding" replied Aiden as his blood got into his eye, forcing him to close it.

"Well, the hurry!" snapped Andiron at him

Aiden did a quick gesture, and in a moment flames surrounded his hand. He the quickly put his hand on Andirons wound producing a fizzing sound, as Andiron bit down hard not to scream.

In a moment there were both up again though, and they ran towards the cellar, Andiron pulling out his knife from the wall where the blast had nailed it as he ran past.

After running for awhile they reached the cellar, where a mercenary had been crushed against a wall by an air jet. They quickly ran past him without looking and soon found themselves outside the library. Both of them ran into the room, only to see Seras get painfully get slammed into one of the bookcases standing against the wall, sending books and loose pages flying through the air.

"Stop it right there **witch!**" shouted Andiron, as Aiden chunked cast another fireball of the same size at the witch. Andiron took this chance to throw his knife at the witch while she was (hopefully) distracted by the fireball.

The fireball once again got nullified by her barrier, and with a quick gesture the knife was swept away by a sudden gust of air. "The laughable effort of a completely incompetent no-name" she laughed at Aiden.

"_This is just too much, I can do better than this, I'll show that what I can do!"_ Aiden thought as he conjured up another fireball "I'll show you pathetic" he screamed as filled the fireball with as much power as he thought he could possibly control, and then he launched it. This time it was a bit larger than his palm, and rushed through the air, igniting all the papers in its way, before slamming into the witch.

The witch stumbled backwards half a step. Despite all the power Aiden put into it that was all it managed to do against his opponent.

"No-brainers like you shouldn't play with magic, dim-witted people like you will always lose to those with talent" the witch said before making a few gestures. Suddenly a long floor lamp standing next to Aiden circled around him and caught him like a snake. Andiron charged at the witch, only to a split-second later find himself covered with book pages, looking like a mummy.

From his position of struggling not to let the lamp get around his throat Aiden saw Seras get up and charge at the witch with inhuman speed. The witch quickly shot a jet of air at her, but she jumped to the side, avoiding the concentrated jet of air directed at her, which instead slammed Andiron into a bookcase. Seras, not loosing any speed threw her fist towards the witch, who just barely avoided the devastating attack. Seras immediately turned and did spin kick at the witch, who just vanished into thin air. Seras looked around confused, trying to find her opponent, when unexpectedly a huge fireball with a diameter of half a yard came flying at her. Seras just barely dodged it, and it flew past her blew up half the wall on the wall opposite from the exit, but before Seras could regain her balance a swarm of about 16 fireballs of the same size as Aiden's best came flying right at her. She couldn't dodge the swarm, and about half of them hit her. She fell down behind the table; smoke was coming from her body, and soon the smell of burnt flesh filled the room.

Aiden struggled violently to get free and stop the witch, but the animated lamp was stronger than him, and only by much effort could he avoid getting strangled. When he looked up he saw the witch standing with the book enclosed in metal with arcane symbols; the book he had found yesterday. The witch was making a few gestures, and then suddenly a portal opened, and she ran through; the portal closing instantly behind her.

Just a second later Integra and Walter came running into the room. Integra immediately spotted Aiden surrounded by a… floor lamp. The floor lamp lost its power and broke, which caused Aiden to fall screaming down to the floor, ungraciously landing on his face with a thud.

Integra looked over their secret occult library with a face of pure shock. Her shock soon turned into anger, which she directed at the closest person available; Aiden. She dragged Aiden up from the floor and screamed in his face "You've turned my generation old library on the occult into a battlefield, explain yourself".

Aiden, feeling dizzy from blood loss and falling on his face "I didn't do it, the witch did" he said as he pointed his finger somewhere into the middle of the room.

Walter checked the figure lying burned on the floor. "Oh my, this is Mrs. Victoria, and she's scorched"

"Are you calling Victoria a witch? And who exactly could have burnt her?" snapped Integra, looking just about ready to shoot Aiden

"Not her, the witch that disappeared with the arcane book" snapped Aiden getting annoyed quickly

"You're saying you had nothing to do with this?" asked Integra not seeming to believe him at all.

"If it was me, then why the hell would I try to kill myself with the furniture?" snapped Aiden

While Integra and Aiden argued Walter took a package of blood that he had been carrying for some reason and poured it into Seras mouth. A few seconds later Seras was holding the package and drinking greedily from it.

Aiden saw Seras getting up at the tables quite happily said "Ah, I'm glad you're oka- -", but he got interrupted by Seras

"He's a witch" she screamed pointing her finger accusingly at Aiden

"Now really, I don't look THAT androgynous" replied Aiden humorously

"He is a witch, I saw it, he threw fireballs at the witch!" explained Seras desperately to Integra, who just sighed.

"Which witch wished which witch wasted?" asked Aiden with a smile while trying to stop the bleeding from his head, oblivious to the fact that Integra was apparently trying to stare a hole through his head. Seras just looked confused trying to understand what Aiden had just said.

Integra's eyebrow twitched furiously, and then she sighed again and turned to Seras "Aiden is a warlock who has worked with us for three years. We had him transferred from SAS in the hope he would increase his magic power, which would be useful to keep an eye on Alucard's seals. No such luck though, his grip on magic seems to be all but nonexistent, we have already given up hope that he would get useful anytime soon" stated Integra callously, surprising Seras.

Aiden tried his best to stop the endless flow of blood from his forehead as he listened to Integra _"Damn it, I'm… that was just cruel…" _he thought. Then he realized something and turned to one of the broken bookcases near the door where a bleeding figure half covered with the book pages laid. "Oh no, Andiron…"

* * *

It doesn't look like our heroes are doing very well at the moment. Continue reading to find out how the story continues 


	5. Chapter 5: A rose for the dead

**Chapter 5: A Rose for the Dead**

* * *

"His blood pressure is dropping, we have to stop the internal bleeding or we will lose him. We have to operate him now, where is the equipment I sent for!? Hurry up, he won't last much longer!"

Things were not looking good for Andiron; according to the doctors it had taken to long for him to get to the hospital and they believed his chances of survival to be low.

* * *

Aiden had just been released by the doctors at the Hellsing organization sporting a bandage on his forehead. He had yet to hear anything from Andiron who had been sent straight to the hospital when the doctors at the organization had found him. Aiden himself was alright though; he had lost a good amount of blood, and fainted at the shock of realizing that he had forgotten about Andiron, but otherwise Aiden was physically fine. He was however almost shaking in anger because of the witch, and the words of the witch and Sir Integra burned terribly on his mind.

"_A no-name, she called me a goddamn no-name! I'm not some sort of Soldier Joe cannon folder. I'll get powerful then I'll show her I'm not some no-name idiot! I'm tired of being a wimp…"

* * *

_

Seras had a day of and spent it by a lake near the headquarters. She was sitting on a bench looking at fireflies flying around lighting up the dark pond on the moonless night.

"So beautiful… I wish I could just sit here and watch the fireflies and listen to crickets all night" said Seras dreamingly to no one in particular.

A cat jumped out from a bush and playfully tried to catch the crickets that around near the waters. Seras watched the scene almost mesmerized _"I wish Integra would allow me to have a pet cat or dog…" _Then she frowned _"But I'm not human anymore, and the poor thing would probably get scared to death by an undead freak like me…"_

"We vampires are closer to nature than you think police girl, far more so than the humans" said her master telepathically

Seras got up and quickly looked around "M-master, don't read my thoughts like that!" stuttered Seras.

Alucard's form appeared from the darkness between two trees and slowly floated away to Seras "Quiet police girl, it's time for you to learn how to control your powers"

Seras shuddered when she thought about the scary shadowy powers that her master commanded, she didn't want to become like that.

Alucard, ignoring her reluctance walked right past her and sat down on the bench a yard from where Seras stood caught up in thoughts. "It's time for you to learn how to take the form of a wolf"

"I-I can do that?" stuttered Seras as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yes police girl, such shape shifting is an innate ability of all vampires; even a miserable starved vampire like you can do it. Now, I want you to get down on all four…" said Alucard slightly amused at her reaction.

Seras got down on her knees and put her hands on the ground, feeling very embarrassed at being stuck with a miniskirt in such a position. She looked up at her master sitting on the bench looking like he had completely forgotten about her "M-master?"

Alucard turned his head from the lake and looked down on his fledgling whose entire blood supply seemed to have gone to the face. "Very well… police girl, imagine yourself running on all four through the forest chasing a rabbit. You are following its scent as you dash after it, low to the ground; your fur shielding you from low branches and bushes…"

* * *

_It's time, soon it would be done, and the man would die painfully just before watching his family die in front of him; yes Justice would be served soon.

* * *

_

Aiden focused all his power into the air over his hand as he went through the spell in his head. Fire formed in his open hand and he shot it out at the target in a flash of light. With a bang the tiny fireball hit the target's leg and made a black mark in the knee area.

Aiden cursed silently, his practice had results, but less than he had hoped for; some his fireballs where nearing the size he had launched at the witch in his final attempt, but none had gotten more powerful. His air jet spell had also improved slightly, it had went from what he referred to as autumn breeze to a strong sudden wind which could with a bit of luck throw someone nearby off-balance.

"Well, considering it was just a bit more than week since I stole the target dummy and started training down here in the cellar the results are pretty much alright I suppose…" mumbled Aiden to no one in particular.

Suddenly his phone starting beeping the Looney Toons theme, and Aiden picked it up from his pocket an answered.

It was the commander, who after scolding Aiden for forcing him to call him by phone told him to get to the briefing room; they had found the location of a troublesome FREAK this evening.

* * *

Aiden jumped into the troop transport with his Mp5 and quickly looked at the mercenaries sitting in the vehicle; oddly enough they didn't seem pay an attention to him, they all seemed troubled by something and some were whispering to one another in low voices. Aiden quietly sat down and waited for the vehicle to start moving… there was something odd going on here.

Aiden thought through the mission in his head. Apparently their assignment was a young FREAK visiting his human family. Investigators had followed him to the building, and he was seen playing with his pre-school sister outside before greeting his parents and walking inside. The mission was to kill the FREAK, without alerting the family. Fortunately figuring that one out was not his job; that was what leader of the squad was supposed to do.

Awhile later they had all got of the transport and were approaching a white well designed 4-story apartment building. The well built mercenary leader walked up to the door "let's take care of this bloodsucker and show him who's in charge!" said the man cheerily, almost shaking in anticipation.

"_What the hell is wrong with that guy? A few days ago he was cool as a cucumber, and now suddenly he's acting like a child at Christmas" _thought Aiden as he walked through the doors of the building. "How do you plan to get the FREAK out of the apartment, we can't exactly walk right in and shoot him" said Aiden to the leader, who had later introduced himself as Philip.

"Don't worry, I've got a brilliant plan, just you wait and see pal" replied Philip as he walked up the stairs with Aiden right behind.

Suddenly he abruptly turned around for no apparent reason and whipped out his Mp5 pointing it in Aiden's direction. Aiden instinctively blocked the gun sending bullets slamming into the ceiling. Assuming he had turned traitor Aiden pulled his arm and sent him tumbling down the stairs, into the men behind them. Next thing Aiden knew a dark figure from the roof dropped right down into the chaotic pile of men and with a quick swipe with a knife he sliced off half the head of one of the men, the soldier making a gurgling sound as he fell down on the floor and spilled his brains over the ground.

Aiden panicked at the sudden attack and rushed up the stairs as quickly as he could, the panicked screams following him. When Aiden reached the second floor he saw the stairs continuing upwards to his left, and a long corridor with apartment doors along its sides. Without thinking Aiden ran along it as fast as he could. He heard a loud scream somewhere behind him, and turned to look, and fell to the ground when he did. He looked up from his position on the ground and saw a young man from the squad had followed after him, but another man had grabbed his arm and forced him to stop abruptly. The man behind him said "It was stupid to follow me, we vampires are superior", then he swung the man like a bat, forcefully sending him into a wall with a sickening crunch.

"Stop it right there you damn vampire spawn, you've got seven hells of pain waiting for you" shouted two people in perfect unison, one of them sounding like Philip

Aiden saw the mercenary leader Philip standing by the stairs unarmed and with a big hole through his lower torso, blood pouring out of it. "Vengeance is sweet" said Philip with a grin, but the other voice was heard to, like an echo. The old mercenary's eyes seemed to glow with an unholy teal light.

The vampire rushed right at the mercenary, but Philip; seemingly without moving a his limbs dodged to the side, and then, as the vampire turned around, Philip kicked the vampire, making him stumble several yards back, before hitting the wall in that end of the corridor.

Aiden coming to his senses realized his position and without thinking he ran along the corridor, which took a right turn. There he found himself at a dead end, standing with two apartment doors one both sides, and a wall in front of him.

"Goddamn thug, I'll show you" screamed the vampire and the disgusting sound of bones breaking were heard. The sound of Mp5s was heard; apparently surviving soldiers had attacked the vampire, but it sounded distant to Aiden's ears, like it was an over a kilometer away. He felt a shadow drift over his mind and he started feeling dizzy. **_"Hurry…"_**

Aiden without thinking walked up to the left door and looked at the number absentmindedly, and then he went through the fire spell, and soon he held a fireball in his hand **_"Not enough…"_** he raised the ball of flame into the air, and blue energy flowed into it and it vibrated with energy as it changed into an unholy blue color. **_"Now!"_** A fiery blast of blue energy slammed through the door, and turned it into splinters.

He calmly walked in and looked around in the apartment inattentively, and then walked right into a big living room. A man stood there a few yards from Aiden, with a gun in his hand "What gives you the right to invade our home" shouted the man at him with a solid composure.

"**Die…"** said Aiden thoughtlessly as he all of a sudden felt very angry.

The man hesitated for a second, then fiercely glared at Aiden "I don't know who you are, but if you don't get out of my apartment immediately, then I **will** shoot you" said he warningly as he raised the gun at Aiden.

Aiden, suddenly angry beyond reason charged at the man screaming with a voice that could not possibly have been his own. The man shot, but Aiden dodged to the side, almost seeming to be held pushed and held aside by some invisible force. Without stopping he continued charging at the man and split second later he punched him hard in his abdomen, the incredible force in the blow sent the man flying half a yard before landing on the floor, twitching in pain.

Aiden heard the scream from a woman, but the sound seemed distant and didn't each him.

"**_Kill him! Let him suffer!"_** Aiden didn't stop for a second, and immediately jump up on top of the man and turned him over to face him. The man's face was one of pain and fear, all of the former composure drained. Aiden punched him hard, and with a sickening crunch the mans jaw broke under the force of the blow

Aiden looked at the man's mutilated face _"What the hell am I doing…?"_

Aiden tried to get some clarity on what was going on, but some other will pushed him down **_"Let the bastard suffer for his crimes!"_**

Aiden who had gained some awareness on the situation could only watch as his hands slammed into the man's torso, right between the ribs, and his fingers burrowed themselves through his flesh with strength that could not possibly me his own. Aiden did his best to stop himself, but he could not even stop himself from grinning madly during the act.

Aiden tried his best to close his eyes as he saw his hands grab around the ribs and bend out as if opening a gate. Blood spluttered over his face as the ribs cracked and broke, and the man's organs were completely exposed without the ribs protection.

"_No… don't, please don't"_ thought Aiden when he imagined that his hands would squeeze the poor guy's heart. To his surprise he did not and he stood up, feeling stupidly relived that he had not done more. As his gaze wandered around the room he saw a woman standing by a wall with an expression of desperation, trying to protect two crying children behind her. **"Time for you to die, you goddamn mother of a demon!"** heard Aiden someone say with his voice, but with the eco of another.

Aiden felt his body turn and walk towards her as he realized what he was soon going to do _"No, what are you doing, stop it!" **"She deserves death!"** "Stop it; you can't use me to do something like that!"_ Aiden almost screamed in his head, to stop the nightmare, he did not notice that he had crouched down and was holding his head as if trying to crush it **"Don't try to stop me!!"** "Stop it, STOP IT, Leave me alone! Get out of my body! GET OUT OF MY GODDAMN SOUL!" screamed Aiden at the top of his voice as he hit his head with his right hand as if trying to beat the thing into leaving his body.

Suddenly it felt as if something shot out of his body, and his perception cleared. Aiden looked at the woman in front of him, who were now crying and looking over at her husband. Aiden looked over at the man lying on the floor bathing in his own blood. He was still breathing.

"What the… my family! You murderer! How could you, I'll - -"shouted someone at him. Aiden looked up and saw the vampire staring at him with blood covering just about every part of his body, the vampire showing his fangs to him in a furious expression.

"Ye heathens howl like dogs, screaming and begging for the father and the lord to free ye souls from the clutches of devils, so let thou be purified by these blessed blades" said a robed man with a cross and thick Scottish accent who suddenly appeared behind the vampire.

The vampire quickly turned around, and tried to uppercut the man who stood behind him. The man easily dodged the blow though, and in the blink on an eye punched the vampire in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards with incredible force.

The vampire landed on the ground pretty close to Aiden, and it gave him a face of pure rage. Aiden panicked and without threw himself forcefully right out of a window with a loud crash.

* * *

Aiden looked around him and noticed that he was sitting on a pile of trash in an alley. He heard a loud crash from above him, and a sword came flying though the window and hit the wall before finally falling down and landing half a yard from Aiden.

Aiden looked at the bayonet-like sword for a second, and then without thinking grabbed the sword and started running towards the Hellsing headquarters, the shock and will to survive holding back all his thoughts.

After having ran for about twenty minutes straight the details flooded into his mind, and he stopped dead in his tracks. _"I've… killed an innocent man, I… I… have to keep running"_ he thought as he looked around. He was standing on the sidewalk in the middle of London with his hands covered in blood and a sword in his right hand. The people who were out this late night avoided him carefully and immediately turned away when he looked at them _"shit… there is no way I can explain this… I'll just pray no one will call the police."

* * *

_

So, what do you think? Is the story interesting? Should the story focus more on Seras and other characters? Please review people ;)


End file.
